


Control and Release

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy has more control over Castiel than anyone realizes and Dean helps the angel out. Written for the Castielfest fic exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control and Release

Castiel could feel Jimmy Novak in the back of his mind at all times, fluttering at the edges of the angel's vast consciousness with a growing sense of curiosity. Castiel was used to pushing Jimmy aside, of dampening down his vessel's soul and thoughts in order to better concentrate on the various tasks at hand at any given moment. He fought, he smote, and he exorcised demons, all with Jimmy watching in the background, horror and fright combining in a flurry that was almost enough to distract the angel, but not quite. Castiel always managed to reign in Jimmy's emotions enough to continue.

When Castiel first started a relationship with Dean Winchester, the angel never thought to ask how Jimmy felt about Castiel using the vessel's body to kiss Dean, to touch and caress the hunter's body with slender hands, to lay with him in beds across the country, in the Impala and sometimes in places unannounced and impromptu when the tension and the frustration got too much for them both. It was only when Castiel became aware of Jimmy's growing satisfaction growing alongside Castiel's ever burgeoning love for Dean Winchester that the angel even became aware that Jimmy was even happy with the things that Castiel was doing with his borrowed body.

The angel felt some sort of tension released from his chosen vessel and his angelic consciousness that he didn't even know was there, as though guilt had built up within himself to hold him in a vise without him ever knowing it. Jimmy felt peaceful, instead of angry, content where he could have felt disgust and annoyance, love that mirrored Castiel's own. Distanced from his own family and unable to return to them, Jimmy had learnt to love Dean Winchester, in much the same way that Castiel himself had learnt to love Dean.

Castiel nodded to himself and allowed Jimmy to peer occasionally through his own eyes to view the world, and to feel his own body once more. It was only when it started happening more and more, and Jimmy started making certain needs known, that Castiel began to wonder just how much control Jimmy even had over his own body. He tried squashing Jimmy down again, tamping the vessel's soul and his thoughts far into his body where he could not disturb the angel again and he thought, for a time, that he had Jimmy under control again. Little did Castiel know or suspect that he was wrong ...

~~~~~~~~~

Dean was the first to notice that Castiel was starting to act a little more awkwardly than usual, movements suddenly becoming more stilted as though the angel was having some kind of internal struggle that Dean couldn't see. The angel would catch Dean staring and try to settle down, a slight frown of concentration marring the angel's face as he did so.

When the internal struggle had happened for perhaps the twentieth time in at least three days, Dean finally sighed and decided to ask the angel what was wrong. He took his lover to one side and slipped his hands around Castiel's waist, cradling the angel soothingly against his body until the tension had left Castiel's slight frame. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple, snuffling against his lover's soft, dark hair before he asked the inevitable.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? You look like you're constipated or something," he observed.

"I am not constipated, Dean," Castiel replied, with a vague sense of disapproval and annoyance.

"Right, right, of course you're not; you don't eat," Dean observed as he pinched Castiel's lean abdomen tenderly. "You want to eat more and get some meat on your bones."

"Am I too thin, Dean?" Castiel asked, leaning far enough away from Dean's body to stare down at his own, with a small frown furrowing his brow.

Dean sighed, then shook his head slowly.

"No, Cas, you're fine how you are. Sometimes, I just worry about Jimmy, is all. He's not getting any food into his stomach. The guy must be starving," he observed, with a pang of guilt for the man that Castiel was possessing.

He still could remember the amount of burgers Jimmy had consumed when Castiel had been pulled back to Heaven so many moons ago and again, when Famine had rolled into town some time later, kick-starting Jimmy's craving for red meat and transferring said craving onto Castiel.

Castiel, obviously following Dean's train of thought, sighed, before he said - "Actually, it's Jimmy I want to talk to you about,."

"Jimmy? Why? You're not leaving again are you?" Dean asked, with mounting alarm. "Don't get me wrong, I liked Jimmy, but it's you I - "

Castiel had to smile slightly when Dean's voice trailed off and the hunter struggled with the words he wanted to say. Castiel sighed, before he leant in to press a kiss to Dean's firm mouth.

"I know, Dean. I love you, too," the angel sighed, wearily, all too used to Dean's struggle with emotions.

Dean smiled but remained silent and waited, watched while Castiel stared thoughtfully at the floor, hands sketching a tattoo upon Dean's back in comforting swirls.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean. It's just - " and Castiel sighed, wearily. "Jimmy is getting stronger inside me, more insistent. He's making his needs known."

"His what? His needs? What needs does Jimmy have? Oh holy Crap, don't tell me he disapproves of us sleeping together," Dean said, with horror.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that, Dean. Actually, Jimmy likes you, Dean," and Castiel smiled reassuringly at the hunter. "He likes you very much, to the point of love in fact. He approves very much of our relationship."

"Oh well, that's good," Dean said with relief. "I thought he was coming all Holier than thou and trying to split us up or something."

Castiel looked horrified at that, and Dean nodded with satisfaction at the most genuine emotion he'd seen on Castiel's face in a while, that wasn't love or tenderness whenever he looked upon Dean himself. Castiel was silent again, blue eyes misty and distant as he conferred with Jimmy internally, before the angel blinked back into reality once more.

"Jimmy wants food," Castiel said, in surprise.

"Why are you surprised; you hardly keep the poor guy well fed, dude. No offense or anything, but you gotta eat more. And before you say anything, I'm well aware angels don't eat anything, but your vessel sure does," Dean said, raising one hand to forestall any kind of protest against food by Castiel. "Make Jimmy happy and let him eat once in a while, is all I'm asking."

Castiel huffed out what passed for an angelic laugh at Dean, prompting the hunter to ask - "What?"

"Your concern for my vessel is duly noted and we both thank you for that," Castiel replied, plush mouth curving into a gentle smile.

"In anyone else, that would sound psychotic, Cas," Dean observed with a crooked smile.

Castiel huffed out another laugh and he murmured a pleased note when Dean cuddled him against his body and nuzzled his neck affectionately. Castiel closed his eyes and leant onto his lover tenderly.

"Come on, let's get your food, Cas, huh?" Dean finally said. "What's your pleasure?"

"Jimmy wants burgers," Castiel said immediately. "A burger, fries and a milkshake. A strawberry one, followed by vanilla ice cream and a slice of cherry pie. Jimmy likes cherries."

"Does he now?" Dean said, in amusement. "As it happens, I like cherries, too and I could kill for a burger. Not literally, Cas."

This last directed at the angel, when Castiel tilted his head quizzically at his lover. Dean had no choice but to laugh at the angel, still unused to all the vagaries of human existence, despite all that he'd learnt at Dean's hands and from Jimmy's internal monologue.

Dean turned and yelled into the motel room for his brother, informing Sam that they were leaving to get some food. Sam finally made his way out into the humid sunshine after Dean had threatened to beat him up if he didn't get a move on by yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~

The next time that Castiel became uncomfortable, internally fighting a battle to regain control of his chosen vessel, Sam bore full witness to it. He watched the angel confer with his inner self with a growing sense of curiosity, which grew when Dean didn't take any notice.

"Hey," Sam said, nudging Dean's knee with his boot to distract his brother from the newspaper he was scanning. "What's wrong with your boyfriend?"

"Cas? Oh, it's Jimmy. He's making his needs known again," Dean replied, with barely a glance spared for his lover, whose argument with Jimmy seemed at an end again.

"Again? How many times has this happened now? You seem well adjusted to it," Sam said, in the tone of voice that indicated he wasn't adjusted to the situation.

Dean noticed that his brother looked worried for Castiel, as though the angel was being put under too much strain. The elder Winchester had to smile at his brother for his concern, touched that Sam even cared enough to show his worry and concern so obviously. It seemed that his brother approved of his relationship with Castiel and didn't seem to want anything to come between them.

"It's happening more regularly these days. It seems like Jimmy really wants something, but Castiel is having a hard time extracting just what it is from him," and Dean shrugged, one shoulder lifting briefly and diffidently.

"Perhaps you should try asking Jimmy directly," Sam suggested, with a quick quirk to his lips as though even he thought the suggestion a stupid one.

"Cas has tried all that, but Jimmy's not talking. What good would it do if I asked him?" Dean said, helplessness surfacing in his voice when he looked over at Castiel's weary face.

"I don't know, but you could try, Dean. Maybe Jimmy doesn't know how to explain exactly what he wants to an angel,," Sam said, softly. "Look at Cas, dude. He looks about ready to drop."

Dean watched Castiel with sympathy, noticing how weary and worn down the angel looked, before he finally nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Sam, I think it's best if I had a word with the guy," he said, quietly. "I'll try and get something sorted out."

Sam nodded gratefully, before watching as Dean swung his feet from the bed and stood with a groan and many a popping of joints as he stretched.

"Hey, Cas, let me talk to Jimmy, will you, sweetheart?" Dean asked, as he closed the distance between himself and his lover, concern obvious in the set of his body as it was in his voice.

"Why?" Castiel asked, with surprise.

"He doesn't seem willing to tell you what he wants, dude. Perhaps he wants to talk to me; perhaps it'll make it easier for him," Dean said, before he looked over at Sam scathingly. "It's Sam's idea before you ask."

"Hey," Sam retorted mildly.

Castiel nodded at first Sam, then Dean, before his lips pressed down into a weary line.

"I think it's a good idea, actually, Sam. Oh, but Dean? Jimmy wants privacy for this," he said, with a shrug at Sam when the younger Winchester protested again.

"Just give us five minutes, Sam. No make it ten and get us all some pie," Dean murmured, attention focussed on Castiel as though he expected the angel to grow a second head.

Sam sighed, before he swung his long legs from his own bed and stood, stretching cramped muscles in an unconscious mirror of Dean's earlier movements, before he strode across the room to the door.

"I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but I think that's a moot point," he threw over his shoulder at the couple behind him.

"There's no start to what you wouldn't do, Sammy," Dean shot at Sam's retreating back.

As Dean expected, Sam didn't take any notice at all. Instead, the wooden barrier of the motel room door closed behind his back, leaving the couple alone together to talk ...

~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came back some time later, to the sight of Dean grinning hugely, an excited gleam in his eyes as Castiel looked more relaxed beside him.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Sam asked, wearily as he handed Dean his pie.

He offered a second slice to Castiel, not expecting the angel to take it, but at Dean's sharp prodding, Castiel took it gratefully.

"No, you don't wanna know what happened, Sam," Dean confirmed, with a smug expression. "And you might not wanna know what happened again tonight."

"No? That bad, huh? I'll get another room," Sam replied, wearily.

The younger Winchester was all too used to booking another room when Castiel and Dean wanted to spend the night alone together, so he didn't think anything of doing it again.

"You're an awesome brother, Sammy," Dean said, from around his mouthful of pie.

Sam didn't reply and he certainly didn't comment when Dean and Castiel slipped out of the motel room soon after, furtively. He raised an eyebrow when he saw suspicious brown packages later on that afternoon hastily stowed in Dean's bag, yet still he did not press the issue. He was still trying to play the part of an awesome brother to Dean, after all, through not prying into his brother's obviously private life with his partner ...

~~~~~~~~

From deep inside Castiel, Jimmy moved restlessly, unable to wait for the coming evening and the meeting of one of his greatest desires. Meanwhile he wallowed in the wash of cherry pie flooding through his system, pleasing both himself and Castiel at the same time. It seemed as though the angel liked the sweet taste of cherries also.

~~~~~~~~~

Rain spattered against the windows, creating an endless tattoo of water against glass. Dean found the sound soothing, relaxing almost as he laid upon his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He scratched idly at his stomach, fingers sliding beneath his t shirt and finding purchase against his skin as his eyes slowly drifted closed. Images played against his eyelids, thrown there by a wandering imagination and for an instant he thought there were a myriad angels battling to get into the motel room, feathered wings clattering against the windowpanes in desperation.

He felt himself lulled into encroaching sleep and he struggled to keep his eyes open, knowing that he had to wait for Castiel to come back into the room. He felt the first coils of sleep embrace his struggling mind and he started to cave, eyelids fluttering closed and body becoming lax upon the bedcovers. His free hand drooped closer towards the edge of the bed, beer sliding from his fingertips slightly before he jerked awake at the first sounds of the bathroom door opening.

The hunter scrubbed at his eyes blearily, trying to get rid of the sleepy cobwebs clogging his brain before he sat up on the bed, fully awake and definitely alert. Gone were the images of angels trying to fight their way into the room, although the sounds of rain had not yet dissipated. He could still hear fat droplets drumming against the glass, but his attention was consumed wholly by his lover.

Castiel was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, backlit by soft lighting thrown over his body and casting his face into shadow. Castiel tilted his head curiously at Dean as though asking silently whether Dean liked what he saw. Dean knew straight away that he liked what he saw very much and that the sight of Castiel as he was now was very pleasing indeed. He tried to show that in his smile, the quirk of his lips and the brief gentle whistle he blew past appreciative lips.

"Cas, you look gorgeous," he said, breath slightly stolen from him as his gaze travelled over his lover's body again.

"Gorgeous is not what I aimed for, Dean," the angel grated out, but the hunter could tell that there was no real displeasure in the angel's tone, merely playfulness and amusement. "And I don't think Jimmy feels anything less than sexy right now."

Dean gulped past his dry throat before he said - "I agree. You're - both - definitely sexy."

Castiel nodded out his acceptance at that, a pleased light brightening his face and a pleased smile curling the corners of his mouth as Dean stood from the bed, placing his beer to one side and closing the distance between them. Castiel remained framed by the doorway as Dean stopped in front of him, looking down at the angel's slender body and groaning slightly at the sight his lover made.

Castiel was no longer wearing his usual suit, tie and trenchcoat combination - instead he was wearing the flimsiest babydoll framing his body in silky fluttering drapes. The babydoll was soft pink, spaghetti straps gracing Castiel's otherwise naked shoulders, hem decorated with marabou, with one bow sewn onto the bodice. Castiel looked down at his own body, and felt Jimmy's satisfaction over finally getting one of his needs met at last. The angel found that the change in wardrobe wasn't displeasing and he promised his vessel that it wouldn't be the last time they'd dress this way.

Dean ran his hands over the material draped around his lover's sides, finding the material to be as soft as it looked. Castiel stepped closer to Dean, sliding his arms around the hunter's waist as his eyes turned wide and deceptively innocent. Dean grinned crookedly at the angel, knowing full well that despite being an angel, Castiel was not as innocent as he appeared or even should have been. Since their relationship had started some months ago, Dean had discovered that Castiel had a distinctly naughty side, only brought out when they were alone together and they both felt more relaxed. He didn't know how much was Jimmy and how much was Castiel and he found he didn't care. He enjoyed being with Castiel despite suspect inner influences.

Dean slid his hands from Castiel's sides to the angel's ass, palms sticking to the flimsy material in sweaty stripes. He leant in to nuzzle Castiel's neck gently, arousal fluttering through his body on gentle wings as he slid his hands beneath the angel's babydoll, hooking in the waistband of Castiel's matching panties. Dean suddenly drew away, looking down the length of Castiel's body as he pulled his hands from the angel's ass, to lift the hem of the babydoll. He gaped at the soft, lacy panties revealed, also in a soft pink color edged in the softest of marabou. Evident against the flimsy material was the press and bulge of Castiel's erection.

"God, Cas," Dean said, swallowing against a suddenly too dry throat as he struggled to tear his eyes from the sight of his lover in lacy panties to meet Castiel's gaze. "You wore them."

"Did I please you?" Castiel asked, a rumble of laughter evident in the angel's voice.

"Oh, yeah, very much," Dean struggled to force out as he leant in to press a hungry kiss to Castiel's plush lips.

Castiel's lips parted beneath Dean's when the hunter licked against their soft surfaces, admitting Dean into his mouth. His hands gripped the back of Dean's head with a strength that belied their slender nature as he pushed back against Dean's kisses ferociously as thunder growled loudly outside. Dean groaned into Castiel's open mouth, surprised with how ferocious the angel was being, yet enjoying it all the same.

Dean gave a short, sharp cry when Castiel pushed him onto the bed, legs splayed out as Castiel grappled with his belt buckle, pulling it free and yanking Dean's jeans away from sturdy hips eagerly. The hunter groaned when cool air slapped against the heated skin of his erection when his boxers were the next piece of clothing to go.

Castiel straddled him, babydoll floating around his form in chiffon waves as he sank down onto Dean's dick eagerly. The hunter groaned loudly when he felt that the angel had already prepared himself before coming into the room, hole stretched loose and wide and slick with lube. The angel slid down upon Dean's thick length, taking in every inch of his lover into his body with a soft groan of desire. He shuddered above his lover as his hips jerked against Dean's before they settled down into a rhythm, bodies writhing together as they fucked upon a creaking bed.

Dean licked his lips and ran his hands over the lace and the frills and the marabou fur tenderly, arousal seeping through him as Castiel bounced eagerly in his lap, pretty in pink and twice as sexy and hot. He groaned loudly, Castiel's name an elongated note that caught in his throat and threatened to choke him. His chest hitched rapidly, enjoying the feel of Castiel's tight channel around his penis, stimulating him as the angel bounced against him.

Dean impaled him endlessly, driving into him and fucking him harshly, hands travelling over Castiel's silk and chiffon clad body, unable to keep his hands still when his lover was so hot and touchable. His back arched as he came, flooding his lover with thick ropes of his seed as he wailed out Castiel's name eagerly into the night.

Jimmy felt an orgasm race through his body, consuming him in white light obliterating him briefly as Castiel was washed through with intense pleasure, Dean's name wailing from the angel's mouth with the faintest echo of Jimmy's voice calling for the same man. Castiel and Dean tumbled down in a weary heap upon the bed, a mass of limbs and sweaty bodies, babydoll long since hitched up to bare an expanse of naked flesh on Castiel's borrowed body.

"Cas," Dean panted out against Castiel's shoulder.

"Yes, Dean," Castiel replied, just as breathlessly.

"Tell Jimmy that if he wants to do that again, I wouldn't be opposed to it," Dean said, with a smirk. "He can try on some more panties or something if he likes."

"I think we both would like that Dean," Castiel replied, smugly.

Dean leant back, eyebrows raised in surprise, before he asked - "Yeah?"

"Jimmy might have a stronger control over his own body than we at first thought, but it doesn't mean that I still can't enjoy it," Castiel pointed out, patiently.

"Of course, not," Dean replied. "So did you get any more panties?"

"Yes," Castiel replied, with a smirk.

"Good, put them on, so I can take them off again with my teeth," and Dean nuzzled Castiel's neck eagerly ....

~fini~


End file.
